


welp here's a crisscolfer post-paleyfest ficlet (that's it, that's the title)

by reinventweather (theadmiral)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theadmiral/pseuds/reinventweather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because we all saw those pants Chris was wearing to Paleyfest, and come on, who wouldn’t want to blow him? (I know I certainly did. #tmi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	welp here's a crisscolfer post-paleyfest ficlet (that's it, that's the title)

“Damnit Chris,” Darren complains, pulling Chris into his apartment by his belt loops and once the door is closed behind them, kissing down his neck. “You’re such a fucking tease.”

Chris laughs, tilting his head back, allowing Darren a better angle. He slides his hands up Darren’s chest, pulls his tie loose. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, of course not,” Darren murmurs in between kisses, fingers playing with Chris’s fly. “You’re entirely innocent. You just thought that you’d wear the tightest fucking jeans known to man and smirk at me across the room all night. Yeah, you’re totally guilt-free.”

Chris winds his fingers in Darren’s hair and leans in for a kiss, smirking a little. “You’re imagining things,” he whispers. He can feel Darren’s short huff of breath as Darren laughs, just a little. Chris loves it when Darren’s like this: quiet (as quiet as Darren can ever be) and waiting, waiting for Chris to make the first move. Darren still waits for Chris, even after so long.

Chris holds for just another moment, reveling in the power Darren gives him, before leaning in the rest of the way. Darren whimpers, just a little, and Chris licks into his mouth, fingers tightening in his hair, just enough to sting.

Darren pulls back, eyes locked on Chris. “I’m gonna blow you now, just a warning.” Chris smiles, gives Darren a quick, hard kiss. Every once in a while, it strikes him that this is something he never thought he’d be allowed to have: a boyfriend that can barely keep it together in public, that can’t take his eyes off Chris all night, no matter who’s watching. And it’s Darren, which. Well, that makes all the secrets and misdirection worth it. Darren smiles softly, like he knows what Chris is thinking, and gets to his knees.

Darren licks his lips as he undoes Chris’s belt and fly, dragging Chris’s pants just far enough down his thighs. “These-” Darren says, struggling with the jeans, “are much too tight.”

“You didn’t seem to mind earlier.” Chris rests a hand on Darren’s head, curls standing up where he had pulled them before. Darren huffs and presses his nose against Chris’s stomach, breathing in. He tongues Chris’s cock through his (way too tiny, Darren makes a mental note to buy him more in this size) briefs, Chris’s taste so faint, but just enough to make Darren hungry for more. Scrambling to pull down Chris’s briefs, Darren licks his lips again, looking up at Chris’s face, making sure just once more time. Chris still has that faint smile on his face, and Darren knows Chris well enough by now to know that means What are you waiting for? I love you, you dork.

Darren licks his palm, begins fisting Chris’s cock, and once he’s hard enough, takes him into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, his free hand gripping Chris’s thigh. Darren does his best to take more of Chris into his mouth, still relying mostly on his hand. Chris sighs and tightens his grip in Darren’s hair. (This is something Darren has learnt about Chris in the past two years: he really likes pulling Darren’s hair. He never does it intentionally, and Darren would never bring it up to him, because he’d probably stop doing it, and Darren really likes it. Really, really likes it.)

Chris begins to fuck slowly into Darren’s mouth, and Darren opens his throat, moving to Chris’s rhythm. Darren hums around Chris, moving both his hands to Chris’s hips, bracing himself to swallow Chris down. Chris’s cock hits the back of his throat, and Darren relaxes his muscles, trying to get as much of Chris in his mouth as he can. Chris moans, deep and soft, but Darren can hear it, can feel it. He looks up as Chris thumbs his lips; Darren raises his eyebrows, pausing for a second, before moving faster. Chris cries out, fucking faster into Darren’s mouth, fingers still tangled in his hair. 

Darren can feel Chris’s thighs tense, knows Chris is close. He pulls nearly all the way off, the head still resting on his lips. Pumping him quickly with his hand, Darren hums again, and Chris comes in his mouth, a little over his lips, down his chin. Darren pumps him through it and lick him clean before pulling his briefs back up. Chris pulls Darren up and kisses him, hard, licking his own taste out of Darren’s mouth. Smiling, Darren pulls back, hand on Chris’s chest. 

“I’m going to get ready for bed. You’re joining me? Now?” Darren raises his eyebrows suggestively, silly, and Chris giggles and nods. Darren bounces away, pulling his tie off.

“And come to bed naked,” Darren calls out, disappearing into the bedroom. “I might love those pants but I don’t think I can actually get them off you.”


End file.
